


Matchmaking is a Sham (Mostly)

by KoraKwidditch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fade to Black, First Dates, Fluff, Good Percy Weasley, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Matchmaking, Not Epilogue Compliant, POV Pansy Parkinson, Pansy likes it too, Percy Weasley in glasses, is really hot okay, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28744491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraKwidditch/pseuds/KoraKwidditch
Summary: Pansy tries out a matchmaking service, though she doesn't believe it'll work.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 50
Collections: Magic Begins From Within - A Dumbledore's Armada Flash Fest Challenge





	Matchmaking is a Sham (Mostly)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Magic_Begins_From_Within](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Magic_Begins_From_Within) collection. 



> Thank you to TakingFlight48 and Kiwi for hosting this fun Flash!!
> 
> My prompt: Create that dating profile

**Matchmaking is a Sham (Mostly)**

Pansy tore open the letter with as much exuberance as she could muster—which was precisely none.

Her nails ripped at the paper, the envelope shredding without care. Pansy already knew whoever matched with her would be horrible. Everyone was horrible. No one cared for her, and in turn, she cared for no one. 

Her only friend had married a Gryffindor, and Pansy made her stance on the match expressly clear. Why Draco had married Granger of all people still baffled her, and her sour-fueled words had caused a rift between them. Now, she was a lone soul in a bitter world that chewed her up and spat her out. 

Yet, there was still a part of her that craved companionship. Everyone around her was planning weddings or having children, and at twenty-five, that seemed the thing to do. 

So, when an advertisement for a dating service cropped up in the Prophet, Pansy took a chance. She had lamented over it for weeks. A blank questionnaire had been sent to her. It sat on her kitchen counter for the better part of a month, the starch-white parchment mocking her. Pansy wasn’t a Gryffindor. She didn’t take risks without knowing the reward.

But what else did she have to lose? 

So, after an entire bottle of wine, Pansy had filled it out. It had felt completely idiotic; the listed questions so stereotypical. 

_What things do you like? What are your plans for the future? Do you want children?_ Pansy’s annoyance had grown with each one, her short temper flaring to life. No one cared if she preferred the colour blue or liked dark chocolate more than milk. It was all silly nonsense that didn’t matter. 

A headache had pounded behind her eyes as she scribbled the last answer. Pansy had tossed the quill down angrily and looked the sheet over. Some of her responses were shorter than the question, but she didn’t care. She wouldn’t be matched with anyone anyway. And even if she did, she was sure they would be far from anyone she would even consider. 

A small puff of smoke had emitted from the bottom of the paper, pulling Pansy’s focus from her words to the new ones forming. 

_Please provide a thumbprint of your blood to find your perfect match._

The glow had pulsated on the page, and with pressed lips and narrowed eyes, Pansy had _Accio’d_ a needle. She had sent the requested galleons along with her form the next day. 

And now, nearly a week later, she had a reply. 

Pulling the letter from the envelope, Pansy took a deep breath and opened it. An elegant scroll greeted her, thanking her for her participation. 

Then, as she read the bottom, her stomach soured.

_Name: Percy Weasley_

_Age: 28_

_Congratulations on your match! Please see the attached questionnaire for more information._

Pansy read the rest of the words with a churning stomach. They had set up a date for her and Percy at a restaurant in Diagon a week from now. Her hands began to shake. She wouldn’t go—absolutely not. It had all been a silly idea, and her match only proved that the matchmaking service was a farce. They probably saw her name, had a hearty chuckle and matched her with the worst of the bunch. 

Anger flared through Pansy’s veins the longer she stared at the perfectly written words. 

With pinched lips, Pansy’s hands glowed red hot, and the parchment was engulfed in flames. It burned in a matter of moments, now nothing but ash on the table. 

* * *

The day of the scheduled date came much too quickly. Pansy’s stomach was nothing short of a knotted mess since receiving that letter. She kept changing her mind about going; she’d even purchased a new dress for it.

Pansy fingered the edge of the tight black dress as she stood naked in the centre of her bedroom. The clock next to her bed ticked in a constant reminder of the time. With only a handful of minutes left, she supposed she could at least go and have a drink. If Percy proved to be as insufferable as she remembered him, she would just leave. At the very least she’d get free alcohol. 

Slipping the fabric over her head, Pansy adjusted the skirts until it sat just below her knees. She slipped on her favourite pair of black stilettos and swiped a quick smear of ruby red on her lips. Trying too hard for a Weasley was out of the question, but Salazar save her if she would be caught looking anything less than acceptable. 

Apparating to just a few shoppes down from the bustling restaurant, Pansy took a deep breath to quell the sudden butterflies in her stomach. She was only nervous because it had been ages since she’d been to Diagon. It had absolutely nothing to do with Weasley. 

Each step closer to the restaurant caused an array of nervous tingles to spread throughout her body. She fiddled with the sleeves of her dress, pulling down the exposed neckline even further. 

With a deep breath, Pansy opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit restaurant. The place was packed, and she could feel the eyes of everyone on her—judging her. 

_That’s the girl that tried to sell-out Harry Potter to the Death Eaters_ was what she was sure they thought. Holding her head up high, Pansy ignored the glares on her back and shoved her way through the crowd to the hostess station. 

“Er,” Pansy said as a doe-eyed young thing waited for her to give a name. “Weasley?”

The girl scanned a list and tapped her wand against the paper. “Ah, yes. It looks like Mr Weasley has arrived, but your table isn’t ready yet. I believe he went to the bar.” Pansy scowled at the sweet smile the girl gave her as a tremor worked through her body. 

Percy had shown. 

There was a part of her that had hoped he wouldn’t come. That she’d walk in and wait for a bit at the bar, get drunk, and go home. But he was here, and now she had to find him. 

Swallowing nervously, Pansy walked to the bar towards the centre of the restaurant. She scanned the people near her but saw no one that fit the description of a scrawny, spectacled red-head. 

Pansy huffed and slid into an empty barstool, tossing her small purse unceremoniously to the wood bar. The bartender came to her immediately, and she ordered the biggest martini she could. As he left to make her drink, Pansy continued to scan the people around her, blood thrumming in her ears with anticipation. _It wasn’t because of Weasley,_ she repeated multiple times in her head. It was only from being around so many people. 

When her drink was brought to her, Pansy thanked Merlin multiple times and took a hearty gulp. The vodka went down smooth, heating her body and quelling some of the nerves she felt. As she raised the glass again, she glanced overtop the rim, and nearly choked on the liquid. 

Percy was directly across from her. Staring at her. 

And holy Merlin’s seven hells—he was absolutely fit. 

Pansy struggled to swallow for a moment as Percy stood, revealing he was _much_ taller than he had been in school. He was still quite lanky, but in a filled out sort of way that made Pansy wish she had worn knickers. With suddenly trembling hands, Pansy set her drink down and watched him approach. His suit hugged his body perfectly, revealing muscular thighs and sculpted arms and Merlin—Pansy had a sudden wish to be thrown about like a sack of flour. 

“Parkinson,” he said as he reached her side.

Pansy chewed the inside of her cheek to quell the urge to moan as he adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses. She had never fancied them before but instantly found herself spellbound by the simple accessory. 

“Weasley.” 

Percy smiled, the corners of his bright blue eyes crinkling behind the lenses. “Percy is fine.” 

As his freckled cheeks spread into a broader smile, Pansy knew she’d never manage to call him Percy. The hostess led them to a table towards the back. Percy towered over everyone, including her even in four-inch heels. 

Loud conversations surrounded them as they sat awkwardly, fresh drinks levitating over from the bar. Pansy only managed to sip hers; her nerves heightened now that the real part of the date had begun. Percy had turned her into a quivering mess of desire with only a few words and a smile; who knew what would happen now that they were expected to have a full-blown conversation. 

“So,” Pansy began, desperate to get the night over with. “You sent into the matchmaking service, too?” 

Percy nodded and smiled again, causing a riotous mass of butterflies to flutter in Pansy’s stomach. “I had a longtime girlfriend during and after school, and well, truth be told I’ve been single for a while. I saw the ad in the Prophet and figured what the hell.”

Pansy blinked at his openness. “What happened?” 

“She wanted children, and I don’t,” He shrugged as if it were the simplest answer in the world. “Maybe one day, but right now, I want to focus on my career.” 

A thrill ran through Pansy as she studied Weasley before her. He was so unlike what she had expected. He was poised and put together, exceptionally handsome and polite. If it weren’t for the bright red hair atop his head, Pansy would think him a member of the pureblood _ton_. 

“I’ve never wanted children either,” Pansy replied casually, finger tracing the edge of her martini glass. 

She could feel his eyes on her, watching her red-painted nails skim the edge of the glass. Without looking at him, she brought it to her lips, taking a small sip. Pansy looked up to find his gaze on her mouth, and she ran her tongue tentatively across her lips, catching the few drops of vodka that stayed behind. Percy’s eyes darkened, and Pansy shoved down the urge to grin. 

The night carried on, both of them discovering they had much more in common than Pansy would have believed. Neither wanted children, thought marriage was idiotic, and were currently only looking for something casual; carnal. 

Percy held the door open for Pansy as they exited the restaurant, his height even more overwhelming now that they were next to each other. His fingers brushed the small of her back as they weaved through the crowd, sending sparks up and down her spine. 

They walked towards the Apparition point, Pansy’s hand tucked hotly into the crook of Percy’s elbow. She was glad for it; three martini’s had made her head a bit fuzzy. 

“I had a nice time tonight, Pansy,” Percy said as they stopped walking. “I’d like to see you again.” 

Pansy smirked up at him, “You Gryffindors really _do_ just say whatever you want, don’t you?” 

Percy smiled and shrugged, but stayed silent to wait for her answer. 

“I suppose you weren’t too bad—for a Weasley,” Pansy said, pulling her arm from his elbow and taking out her wand. “Next week?” 

“I’ll owl you,” Percy grinned.

However, before Pansy could Apparate, Percy had leant down and captured her mouth in a searing kiss. It caused the butterflies that had been contained in her stomach all night to flutter through her entire body. She melted into him, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. His hands went to the small of her back, fingers hot even through the fabric of her dress. 

Pansy pulled back, “How about,” she panted out, chest heaving with unspent lust. “You come back to mine, and we figure next week out after?” 

Percy grinned and nodded, kissing her again and she Apparated them back to her flat.

Maybe the matchmaking service wasn’t a sham after all.   
  
  
  



End file.
